Users of mobile electronic devices (such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, computer tablets, or the like) routinely encounter situations where it would be desirable to receive a different quality of service (QoS) associated with wireless communications by a mobile device. Changes in the quality of service might affect the mobile device in a number of ways, including rate of data flow, priority of transmitted data, or amount of data that the mobile device is allowed to send or receive. Current mobile device users are assigned a particular quality of service level by their service provider, where the selected quality of service applies to the user's mobile device during a communication session. Changes to the quality of service are typically dictated by the service provider. For example, the service provider may change the quality of service level based on network conditions that are present in the service provider's network. The quality of service level is often changed by the service provider without notifying the user, thereby impacting the user's experience with the mobile device.
The current process of service-provider-initiated changes in quality of service places severe restrictions on current users of mobile electronic devices. For example, if a current mobile device user attempts to download a large file while at a stadium or sporting event, the download may proceed very slowly due to the large number of mobile device users located within a relatively small geographic area. With current systems, the user is unable to request better service in order to accommodate their short-term need for increased bandwidth. As a result, the user is forced to make do with the available service, even if the user would be willing to pay more to receive improved service. In some circumstances, users may even be precluded from using premium services such as video calling, mapping and other location-based services, because of limitations in the available service. Accordingly, consumers are forced by present wireless service offerings to receive a sub-optimal user experience when attempting to use their mobile device during certain situations.